futurefandomcom-20200229-history
RyansWorld: Globalization vs Tribalism
Special Note: Please note that this scenario is meant to be read as entertainment, not as an accurate prediction of the future. Also note that the viewpoints and opinions that may come across in this scenario are not necessarily the viewpoints and opinions of the author. From the dawn of human civilization until the beginning of the 21st century, tribalism was the way of the economy. Globalization brought in by high-speed Internet communication during the early 2000s brought in new ways to tap the global marketplace. Comparisons Tribalism Tribalism is an ideology which people rely on locally produced goods first, goods produced in another part of their home state or province second, goods from other provinces or states in their respective country third, and international-made goods last. Tribalism is becoming less and less relevant as more people produce goods by outsourcing their manufacturing into other countries as a part of a globalization scheme. Usually, tribalistic nations are either those whose economies are shattered through revolution or are rogue states who refuse to deal with the outside world because of nuclear weapons or a strong consideration to build them. Tribalism can also been seen among African tribes who still worship their primitive African religions, and this will continue to be in practice for a long time. Local diets like the 100 Mile Diet (with food that is literally grown with 100 miles of a person's house or apartment building) and the Eat only what grows in your municipality diets are two strong examples of tribalism. Globalization In the course of the next 100 years, globalization will faciliate the exchange of resources and finished goods and products throughout the nations of the world. Steel is another product that can be affected by globalization as it is cheaper to manufacture steel from China or India than it is to manufacture steel in the United States, Canada or even Mexico. Tariffs will be virtually eradicated and goods from China, Japan, India and other Asian countries will be sold at every Wal-Mart in Western civilization for prices cheaper than at a speciality store or high-class boutique. As a result of this, tribalism will be eliminated and all prejudices against non-local products and services will disappear as space planes and maglev trains make travel shorter and more pleasurable to the tourist or businessperson. Eventually globalization will pave the way for a single worldwide federal government. To a certain extent, globalization is also working in the present. A person can cheer for the Dallas Cowboys of the National Football League, for example, even if they live over 2000 miles away from Dallas, Texas instead of being coerced into cheering for the closest team. Foods from South America are often sold alongside local produce at a typical North American grocery store, regardless of whether the store is located in a rural or urban location. Toys and clothing are typically made in Taiwan, China, or another third world country. Category:Scenario Category:Economy Category:Issues of the post-rock generation Category:RyansWorld Category:Society Category:China Category:Japan Category:South America Category:North America